


The school life of a former reserve coures student

by Jankcake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jankcake/pseuds/Jankcake
Summary: Hajima finally got to be in the main course and even better class 77 with Chiaki but it came at the expanses his only friend at the reserve course and has a limited time to find his talent and the person behind her killing he doesn't want someone special to him dies and will do anything to make sure it doesn't happen. But how will it go when the luckiest personal Hope's Peak and how far will he go to sabotage Hajma's life?I hope you like this let me know if there some errors o leave ideas too I want to make this the best it can be thank you for your time.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kimura Seiko, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	The school life of a former reserve coures student

Hajime Hinata stood outside class 77-B. This was his time to shine and to find and polish his talent so he could become the friend Chiaki deserved. But honestly, he hoped that he could be more to her a lot more, but before he could confess, he had to first make his introduction to her class. The only thing he wished that could have changed was how he got this opportunity, and that was cause Natsumi had been murdered by someone no one knows, but it’s probably someone from the reserve course. Hajima had an idea of who did it but didn’t learn how to connect them to the murder after seeing Natsumi.

She went to meet with Sato. And didn’t have any hard evidence that Sato killed her; he was on a mission and only had time to do one, maybe two things right now. He had to focus on how he could stay at the main course. If he couldn’t, then the case would go cold and then unsolved, and he couldn’t allow that to happen. He needs to find his talent right now, and while he was doing that, he would try to become friends with class 77-B. Hajime was a little nervous, but now was the time to step up, and he was ready. He opens up the door, not sure what to expect; he walked in and stood in front of his new classmates, all of them looking at him, some uninterested, some wary, others happy.

He bowed and said in a very confident voice, “Hello, my name is Hajima Hinata, and I hope we can all get along.” He lifted his head, and for a brief uncomfortable second, there was silence until one shaggy white-headed boy said something that would kick off this whole story off. I am Nagito Komaeda, and I am the Ultimate lucky student, but compared to my classmates, I am pathetic trash BUT YOU! You are lower than waste like me. You have no right to even breathe the same air as these great symbols of Hope! The white hair boy proclaimed with pure hatred and disgust that drip with venom in each of his words.

Hajima was used to this the whole way up here. He got hazed by reserved course and main course students. But the only thing that brought him to this class was the thought of being at the same level as Chiaki. How weird it was. He never really could help but tell her everything, but it made him happy, and he wants to happy forever. So with the SHLS Luckster in front of him, he only said one thing. Boring. What shouted Nagito !? If these are the symbols of hope, then despair has won cause all I see right now is UNRELIABLE LOSERS! This got the whole class to look at him in a shocked and pissed a two only spoke up First Mahiru.

What do you mean, Unreliable? We are sad at the death that took place and are grieving like ordinary people, she said in a confident sharped, tongue manner. No, that's wrong, Hajima declared with SHL confidence. It would help if you were Mahiru of all people should be one of the people cheering people up. Chiaki told me about how you want to make everyone smile with your photos, and if there is a time for you to step up, it's NOW. This caused the girl to fall into her seat. The classmates and teacher who aren't getting in the middle of this watched in amazement as he was the first person in the world that they witness bring the girl's mouth to a close.

Second up, Nekumaro, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN LOSERS? I NEKUMARO AM NO QUITTER AND NEITHER ARE MY ATHELTHES AND FRIENDS, AND I SWEAR THAT ON MY ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER TITLE! Oh, why are you not boosting them up? Why are you sitting around as you’ve ALREADY LOST! GET UP AND MOTIVATE YOUR CLASS THEN AND SHOW ME! This realization did come to his mind... sorry he said without releasing his hypocrisy, I SWEAR THAT I WILL DO MY BEST, and with that, he ran up and grabbed Hajima in a tight grip. AND IM GONNA START WITH YOU SINCE YOU DON’T KNOW YOUR TALENT I WILL TRAIN YOU SO WHATEVER IT IS YOU’LL BE ABLE TO DO IT AT 100 PERCENT he said with a cheerful grin and his usual booming voice. Sorry but not today. Mahiru spoke up witch surprised everyone.

He’s going to spend today with me since he just embarrassed a girl who is not what a guy is supposed to do, so she said with her cheeks rosy red while walking up to him, not making eye contact, grabbed the boy by the hand, and held it tightly. Wait for bu- as Nagiito tries to voice his displeased thoughts on Hinata talking so rude to the symbols of hope, everyone ran upon him, declaring that they would get a crack at the new guy first. They did this either loud and proud like Ibuki and Akana or more calm and relaxed like Peko and Fuyuhiko, who wanted to question him about his sister who recently died to find THE MURDER. But in the end, Chisa scared everyone with her knives, and they did a lottery 1-15

1.Nagito  
2.Gundam  
3..Mahiru  
4.The better Byakuya  
5\. Mikan  
6.Hiyoko  
7.Nekumaru  
8.Sonia  
9.Souda  
10.Teruteru  
11.Akana  
12.Ibuki  
13.Fuyuhiko  
14.peko  
15.Chiaki

Everyone was either Happy or disappointed, but Nagios was the best cause now he was the one in despair, but Chisa said no one is allowed to switch, and if they did, the punishment with being worse beyond words. Okay, everyone, you have your numbers. The Hajima speed befriending shall begin tomorrow, said Chisa with happiness just flowing out. She was happy to see her students happy again, minus Nagito, but that's beside the point. Everyone went to their desk Hajima went and sat at the empty desk next to Chiaki. Today could’ve been the end of the world, but it would’ve been the best since he can sit with the girl he admires and loves the most. The day went by the same as the class of 77-B, which is super crazy but fun and full of hope.

Hajima’s dorm  
Hajima collapsed on his bed. He didn’t expect his first day to end on such a high note. He smiled as he sat up. He grabbed his computer and started typing. What was Hajima typing well his love letter to Chiaki after he met all the other classmates he was going to ask them for their approval to ask chiaki out. He knows it sounds stupid but after today and see how protective they are of each other; he could only imagine how they are with the class rep. So far, this is all he had written. “… “ that's it. The boy had the worst luck trying to describe these feelings. It was like the words were there but not there at the same time. After an hour of nothing, he sat his computer on the ground and violently threw himself on the bed. Tomorrow I’ll have something I swear I’ll confess to her. I... hope with all my heart that she accepts he said this while gripping his chest. I better get some rest tomorrow; I know things will be crazy, and I know he doesn’t like me, so it’s going to be interesting to see how this turns out.


End file.
